You Belong whit me
by Bella-TorettoO'conner
Summary: Yo soy la única que te conoce como realmente eres, se que solo por esa razón tu me deberias pertenecer a mi y no a ella.


**Titulo: You Belong Whit Me**

 **pareja: Bella &Edward**

 **Aviso: One-Shot basado en la canción de Taykor Swift, en mi perfil hay una encuesta pasarse por ahí.**

* * *

Este fic participa del Reto " Mi canción favorita, es una historia del foro " "Blood Space".

* * *

Edward Cullen, típico chico popular. sale con la chica perfecta, la que es capitana de porristas, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, tiene los mejores amigos que puedan existir. Es hijo de uno de los mejores cirujanos del mundo, su madre es de las mejores decoradoras de Estados Unidos, hermano de Rosalie Brandon una modelo casada con un empresario millonario. Vive en uno de los mejores barrios de Los Ángeles. En pocas palabras es el chico perfecto, el que tiene la vida soñada.

Yo, soy todo lo contrario a él. Soy la nerd de la escuela, la que esta siempre metida en un libro. La que contesta con excelencia todos los exámenes, la que nunca falta a clases. Mi familia es rica, vivimos justo alado de los Cullen, con la única diferencia de que yo soy hija única de un matrimonio de escritores. En pocas palabras, soy lo opuesto a Edward Cullen.

Como dije antes, siempre estoy metida en un libro, justo como este momento. Hoy leo Romeo y Julieta. Estoy en la parte en donde llega Paris a...

—-Tanya, no puedo ir hoy...-—Escucho la voz de Edward del otro lado de mi ventana sacándome de mi lectura, levanto la vista de mi libro y lo veo caminando de un lado a otro, tomo mi celular y noto que es Martes, día en el que pelea con su adorada novia.-Esos ambientes no me gustan, lo sabes. No tocan la música que es de mi agrado.

Supongo que por el rumbo que toma la conversación, esta Tanya quiere que Edward la acompañe a uno de esos bares que tanto le gustan, pero como buena rubia descerebrada que es. No sabe que a Edward no le gusta la electrónica, lee gusta la clásica. Debussy es su favorito, sonrío al darme cuenta que es lo que escucho hoy en mi lectura.

—-Tanya, espera...-—Vuelvo a levantar la vista justo en el momento en el que el avienta el celular a la cama, le ha vuelto a colgar el teléfono.

Se toma su cabello entre sus manos, suelta una blasfemia. Noto que sus ojos están rojos, tomo rápidamente mi cuaderno de marquilla y escribo en ella la pregunta que quiero.

"¿Estas Bien?"

Lo pongo en la ventana justo en el momento que el me voltea a ver, también saca su cuaderno y empieza a escribir su respuesta. No se tarda mucho en responderme.

"Cansado del Drama"

Ay Edward. No sabes como lamento la situación, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Hago una mueca y vuelvo a tomar mi cuaderno, le muestro mi contestación.

"Lo siento "

Ed se encoje de hombros y yo le sonrió un poco, vuelvo agarrar mi cartel y le escribo algo que nunca me atrevería a decirle teniéndolo enfrente. Lo muestro y me llevo la enorme desilusión al darme cuenta que ya ha cerrado sus cortinas, hago una mueca y me reprendo mentalmente. Aviento el cuaderno y me reprendo internamente, siento mis ojos anegados de lágrimas.

"¿Qué esperabas? Que por una discusión con su perfecta novia se fijara en ti? No seas absurda, Edward Cullen en la vida se podrá fijar en alguien tan feo como tu" Me reprende mi interior, yo me doy de golpees con mi mano.

—-Lo sabes bien Bella. Ella utiliza minifaldas, tú pantalones. Ella es la capitana de porristas, tú estas simplemente en las gradas. Soñando que Edward Cullen te voltea a ver en algún momento, dándose cuenta que tu eres la persona correcta para ser su novia—Me levanto y pongo una lista que muy raras veces pongo. Empieza a sonar la canción de Get Lucky de Daft Punk.

Empiezo a moverme al ritmo de la música, es de las pocas veces que me permito divertirme en muchos años. Siempre me rehúso a bailar, pero ahora es un día en donde quiero olvidarme del enorme desplante que Edward Cullen me acaba de causar, siento la música subir por mi cuero y me empiezo a mover con mas torpeza, en un momento de mi estupido baile siento como mis pies se enredan con algo y caigo encima de mi cama, me río por un momento. Soy tan torpe que en varias ocasiones en la escuela han debido llamar a mi madre para que vaya por mi o cuando ya estoy en el hospital . Después recuerdo el porque estoy en mi cama riéndome como desquiciada y la risa se me para, no es lindo recordar como es que termine aquí, y menor por QUIEN. Pero es mas darme cuenta que Edward Cullen debería pertenecerme a mi, sin embargo no es así.

Me hago oruga en mi cama y me abrazo a mi misma, mañana no hay clases. Hoy ha sido nuestro ultimo día, solo tenemos que esperar que los jugadores de la escuela se despidan y que Edward seda su puesto de capitán. Y después esta el baile de graduación. Nunca a estado en mis planes ser parte de eso, aparte de que no tengo con quien ir. Mucho menos iré a pararme a hacer el ridículo. Edward y Tanya irán para ser coronados los reyes del baile, esa es otra de las razones por las cuales son quiero ir, no soy masoquista. En mi mente circulan las imágenes de Edward y Tanya justo en el baile, ambos bailando muy pegados y ambos besándose. Con la imagen de ellos dos en mi mente me quedo dormida.

.

.

.

Me duelen horrores los ojos, no vuelvo a llorar mientras duermo. Lo juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que son mis libros, que no vuelvo a llorar dormida. Si hubiera sabido que duele tanto no lo hubiera hecho y mucho menos hubiera agarrado mi libro para seguir leyendo, eso entra en las estupideces mas grandes que ha hecho Isabella Swan. El sonido de la puerta de la casa de los Cullen hace que los voltee a ver, por ella veo a Edward salir de su casa, me pongo roja y mi única reacción es cerrar mi libró y cubrir mi cara con mi cabellos rogando a dios que no me preste atención, pero como soy atea, Dios no me escucha y Edward se acerca a la banca en la que esto sentada.

—-Hola Bella—Me dice y yo le suelto una sonrisa normal, el me hace una seña para saber si el lugar que esta a mi lado esta libre y yo solo asiento para que él se siente—Hace mucho que no hablábamos de frente, ósea me refiero así, en persona. Las conversaciones através de la ventana no cuentan.—Me dice y yo vuelvo a asentir-—Nunca fuiste de muchas palabras, siempre dejabas que los demás hablara. Eso es bueno y malo a la vez. Bueno porque escuchas a los demás, pero malo porque no se si en realidad escuchabas o cuando necesitaba saber tu opinión tu simplemente te encogías de hombros.

—-Y a ti parecía no importarte, cuando yo quería hablar contigo-Le digo levantando la vista.

—-Es mentira, tu siempre me importaste.-Me dice entre enojado y dolido, se levanta del asiento.-— Cuando te hablaba de mi relación con Tany...

-—Siempre Tanya, tu siempre hablabas de Tanya. Siempre era Tanya es perfecta, Tanya sabe de esto, Tanya es muy hermosa, Tanya es inteligente.—-Le digo levantándome y confrontándolo—- Dime ¿Donde quedaba yo? ¿Que me dijiste cuando te dije que Tanya me había tirado la soda en la ropa? ¿Cuándo rompió mi libro? ¿Cuándo pego fotos de mi en pijama por toda la escuela? ¿Dime donde estaba el buen y compresivo amigo que dices ser?—-Él baja la mirada a mis ojos, veo que esta recordando todo lo que me hizo.—-Simplemente no estabas ahí, estabas en tu mundo en donde Tanya era perfecta, en donde el estorbo de la mejor amiga Nerd no entraba; ahí es donde estabas. Te la pasabas defendiéndola "Mi Tanya es incapaz de hacer algo así" "Mi Tany nunca haría eso que dices Isabella, deja de mentir" "De seguro fue alguien mas el que pego las fotos" Para todo era Tanya no es mala.—-Le digo y él me mira con tristeza al darse cuenta de sus errores. Se que lo estoy lastimando, pero tengo que sacarlo todo de adentro—-¿Cuándo decidiste terminar con nuestra amistad, que me dijiste?...

—-Tanya opina que no es bueno para mi imagen que sea tu amigo, no eres buena para mi. Olvida que fuimos amigos, por mi parte yo lo haré. Será como si nuestra amistad nunca hubiera existido-Dice él, yo asiento dandole la confirmación.-Pero después de dos años nos volvimos a hablar.

—-Tu definición de hablar es cuando por medio de un cuaderno nos escribes frases como "¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hiciste la tarea? Hola" porque si es esa tu definición, deberías comprarte un diccionario nuevo.-Le digo y me giro a recoger mi libro de la banca. Después me vuelvo a girar hacia él.

—-Bella, perdóname. No era mi intención-Me dice y yo le sonrió.-Todo lo que hice estuvo mal y me di cuenta muy tarde, se que te tuve que elegir sobre mi relación, pero amaba a Tanya mas que nada; creí que todo lo que necesitaba era a ella.-Me toma una de mis manos.—- ¿Podrías perdonarme? —-Yo nuestras manos.

-Edward, hace mucho que yo te he perdonado. —- Y le digo y aprieto su mano.—- Pero no me pidas que todo vuelva a hacer como antes.—-Él asiente y me abraza fuertemente, yo le devuelvo el abrazo e inhalo su fragancia. Miel y menta. Uno de mis aromas favoritos.

Siento como él me aprieta mas a él mientras que yo quiero que no nos separemos jamás, pero para mi mala suerte tenemos que separamos cuando escuchamos Babie Girl al final de la calle, me alejo lo mas que puedo. Se de quien se trata, y quiero evitar el encuentro, volteo y veo el carro Mustang color morado de Tanya acercándose a máxima velocidad a nosotros, cuando se detiene ella baja del carro con una de sus mini faldas estampadas de emoticones de whatsapp, un top o ¿Es un brasier? color negro, unos tacones de golfa de color rojo y un pinta labios color fucsia.

—-Eddy, se supone que nos veríamos hace una hora, en un antro—-Dice poniéndose delante de Edward ignorándome por completo.

—-Tanya, tuve que hacer otras cosas.—-Dice mirándome fijamente, ella me voltea a ver y yo bajo la mirada, esto es mas incomodo que las mismas fotos que pego por toda la escuela.

—-Ya me di cuenta. —-Dice con desprecio en la voz, levantó un poco la mirada para ver como me sonríe con odio y acto seguido besa a Edward, Él no la aparta, sino que corresponde al beso; mi corazón me duele, esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar. Miro al cielo con mi mirada llena de lagrimas y tuerzo la boca, es muy difícil ver esto, carraspeo y ellos se separan. Edward me mira con temor a los ojos.

—-Me habla mi mamá —-Les digo para empezar a caminar a mi casa, no logro ni dar dos pasos cuando la voz de Tanya me detiene.

—-Espero verte en el juego de mañana.—-La volteo a ver y veo rencor en sus ojos, odio e ira. Me quiere destruir lo se, ella sabe que (Aunque soy miembro de la banda de la escuela) nunca asisto a los partidos, pero esta vez no dejare que me humille de esta manera.

—-Ahí nos veremos.—-Le contesto con una sonrisa en la cara, ella me rueda los ojos y voltea a ver a Edward; él me mira con desesperación. Yo me encojo de hombros y entro a mi casa, me recargo contra la puerta y escucho como el carro de Tanya se aleja a los diez minutos, entre abro la puerta con la esperanza de que Edward continúe aquí, pero no es así. Él se ha ido con Tanya, me quedo parada enfrente de mi puerta por no se cuanto tiempo, me quito solo en el momento en que siento que empieza a llover. Y eso solo porque una hora de agua cae en mi mejilla, me la limpio antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al momento de cerrarla mi mamá sale del despacho, ella es hermosa: Cabello rojo, ojos azules, unos labios perfectos y una sonrisa radiante. Se mantiene en forma haciendo yoga, aparte de que somos vegetarianos. Trae puesto uno de sus vestidos entallados color durazno, sus gafas son color café y sus tacones son beige, trae su cabello agarrado en una coleta. ¿Vieron? Ella es hermosa, y yo soy todo lo contrario. Se acerca a mi y me da un fuerte abrazo, ella también es muy afectiva.

—-Amor, acabo de terminar de escribir el libro. —- Dice cuando me a soltado.

Yo sonrío verdaderamente feliz, desde hace dos años que ni mi padre ni ella han publicado un libro. Y la editorial ya los estaba presionando, por lo que mi padre se tomo unas vacaciones en El Cairo, nos dijo que para que su cerebro empezara a andar la ardilla y regresara la próxima semana. Mi madre había estado escribiendo este libro durante los últimos dos años, pero había tenido que tomarse tiempo por lo de su operación, y ahora por fin lo termina y mi padre nos llamo hace dos días diciendo que ya iba a empezar a escribir su nuevo libro. Así que esto es para estar contentos.

—-Eso es grandioso, má—-Le digo devolviéndole el abrazo con mucho cariño.

—-Gracias nena—-Dice y se vuelve a separar de mi. Me toma la mejilla—-Mañana es tu examen, debes de estar preparada. Ve a la cama—-Me dice y me da un apretón en el hombro. Una clara señal de que mañana no estará aquí, siempre hace lo mismo cuñado al día siguiente no va a estar. De seguro se va ir a festejar con unas amigas, pero eso no importa. De todos modos yo tampoco estare aquí. Por lo que me limito a sonreír y a subir las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto.

Al entrar en el me tiro a la cama, es cómoda. Eso se debe a que el colchón es de agua. Mis padres decían que era para que pudiera descansar mejor y que la imaginación fluyera a mi como el agua fluye en el océano, como pueden darse cuenta mis padres están completamente LOCOS. Pero aún así los amo. Me enderezo un poco en la cama y veo el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Las nueve de la noche, hora en la que Edward llega a casa entre semana, giro la cabeza hacia su cuarto y noto que no esta, las luces están apagadas y no hay señal de vida alguna en su cuarto, sigue con Tanya. Siento como mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas y como una resbala por mi mejilla, me la limpio antes de que pueda tocar la barbilla. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, se supone que no volvería a llorar por nada que tuviera que ver con Edward, me levanto furiosa de la cama y cierro las cortinas con fuerza, respiro hondo y eso que mi corazón duela como si me estuvieran clavando mil cuchilladas en el corazón; porque aunque me cueste admitirlo estoy enamorada de Edward todavía lo sigo amando y se que el que lo haya perdonado me herirá aun mas. Ya que el continuará con Tanya y yo me moriré cada que lo vea con ella, pero prefiero tenerlo cerca que lejos. Dios mío estoy realmente mal, muy mal; se que debería tenerme un poco mas de respeto, pero no lo tengo; no me importa salir lastimada si con eso tengo a Edward, lo sé soy tan ilusa. Pero no me importa, solo me importa saber que he hecho las pases con Edward (Que ahora mi ya estaban hechas desde hace algún tiempo) estoy mejor, o eso intento. Niego con la cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, se que estoy mejor. Lo se, lo se pero también sé que en realidad no lo estoy. Y se la razón, se que la razón es Tanya y Edward, pero mas Tanya.

Me azoto contra la cortina y mi cabeza también choca contra el vidrio. Ninguno de ellos es la la razón, la razón soy yo, porque si yo fuera diferente Edward se fijaría en mi; se daría cuenta que yo soy perfecta para ser su novia. Pero eso no es posible, porque a el le gusta Tanya y Tanya y yo no para nada parecidas. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a recordar las cosas que. Nos diferencian.

Ella es rubia, yo castaña.

Ella utiliza minifaldas, yo jeans.

Ella utiliza tacones altos, yo prefiero los converse.

Ella es la novia de Edward, yo solo soy la amiga.

Ella es la capitana de porristas, yo pertenezco a las gradas

Es así, ella es perfecta y yo, solo soy la chica que se sienta hasta atrás en clases. La que solo tiene muy pocos amigo, esa soy yo. Y por alguna extraña razón no me siento tan mal, de hecho me siento muy bien. Mejor que bien si es posible, porque es así como soy, soy imperfecta a mi manera y no tengo que aparentar algo que no soy para que la gente me hable. Soy feliz teniendo pocos amigos, teniendo buena notas, estando en las gradas en lugar de que con las porristas, me siento cómoda con mis converse y mis jeans mas que Tanya con sus faldas y sus tacones altos. Porque así como soy me siento yo misma. Suelto una enorme carcajada por lo que acabo de deducir, no hay necesidad de ser porrista para sentirse hermosa, porque de todos modos, tu eres la única persona que te amaras cuando todos te hallan dejado, me levanto rápido de la cama para apagar las luces de mi cuarto. Y miro mi cuarto a oscuras, se ve muy bien; en la pared que está detrás de la cama hay pintado un árbol con focos muy pequeños que se encienden cuando se apaga la luz, sonrío. Mi cuarto es tan yo, libros, frases y muchas cosas en todas partes (todo en orden). Me acuesto en la cama y me tapo con mis cobijas, veo por ultima vez al cuarto de Edward,malas luces siguen apagadas, mirando fijamente a su cuarto me quedo dormida.

...Y...B...W...M

-El examen estuvo súper pesado.-Me dice mi mejor amiga, Angela. Yo le sonrió tímidamente, para mi ni a sido nada pesado, de hecho fue muy sencillo.-¿Vas ir al juego?-Me pregunta viéndome fijamente, ella cada juego va.

-Si, aunque solo sea un rato. Ya sabes que solo voy a estar brincando a lo tonto y gritando como lo hace Erick-Ambas nos reímos por mi chiste, Erick es su novio y es de nuestro grupo de amigos, el tipo esta loco cuando se trata de ver los partidos de Fútbol; aunque no lo juega, dice que solo le gusta admirarlo.

Nuestras risas siguen hasta que entramos al gimnasio (Todos están reunidos ahí para la preparación del baile y del juego de esta noche) Tanya esta en medio junto con las demás porristas y a su lado esta Edward, que se nota incomodo en esa situación.

-Dame una E, dame una D, dame una W, dame una A, dame una R, dame una D. ¿Que dice?-Grita Tanya mientras agarra el brazo de Edward, él la mira reprochándole algo.

-¡Edward!-Grita toda la escuela (Excepto Angela y yo que vamos llegando) pasando por alto la cara de molestia de Edward, todos lo empiezan a vitorear.

-¡Desasté de los los Quileutes, demuéstrales como atacan los Twilight (N\A Así se llama el equipo de Fútbol)!

-¡Enséñale a Black que con Edward Cullen no se juega!-Volteo a ver a Angela con los ojos abiertos, ella me mira igual. Jacob es también uno de nuestros amigos, antes estudiaba con nosotros pero se cambio de escuela; él y Edward nunca se llevaron bien (Después de que nombraran a Edward el capitán del equipo, Jacob le tomo mucho resentimiento)

-¡Así es compañeros! ¡Mi Edward, le enseñara a ese lame botas cual es su lugar y sobre todo, quien es el mejor jugador de Los Ángeles!-Grita Tanya sobre todo el griterío de la gente, sintió como alguien llega a nuestro lado. Volteo y veo a Alice, ella también es de nuestro grupo, es la prima de Edward.

-No puede ser cierto, le dije a mi padre que no dejara que jugarán los Quileutes contra Twilight, pero no me escucho-Se lamenta.

-Alice tranquilízate, no puede ser tan malo.-Le trata de tranquilizar Angela; la toma de uno de sus finos codos y salimos del gimnasio, avanzamos por un par de personas que tratan de entrar a toda costa a este. Atravesamos rápidamente ese obstáculo y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, ahí no se encuentra nadie, todos están en el gimnasio.

Alice se sigue lamentando, la giro hacia mi y la tomo de la cara.

-Tranquilízate, no es tu culpa. Hace mucho que nuestro equipo quería jugar contra los Quileutes, no se iba a cancelar el juego solo porque tu le pidieras a tu padre que lo hiciera.

-Bella tiene razón Alice. Tu padre quería que este evento fuera inolvidable y no se te olvide que hoy van a estar varios representantes de Universidades que darán becas a los mejores jugadores. Este juego tenía que ser en grande para que los chicos muestren sus habilidades, es el ultimo juego y después es el baile.-Eso hace que Alice recobre la compostura, se la ha pasado hablando del baile durante las últimas semanas, sus ojos brillan de emoción tras la mención de eso.

-No vendré al juego, necesito vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme. El juego es a las 5:00 y termina como a las 8:00 y el baile empieza a las 10:00, no me dará tiempo si vengo y no será lindo, porque entonces no luciré lo bastante linda para Jasper y corro el riesgo de que el se vaya con otra si yo no estoy presentable. ¿Se imaginan que se vaya con la zorra de Irina Denali?-Nos dice y nos mira con sus enormes ojos color verde, siento que me taladran con la mirada, Angela se siente segura, porque aunque ella vaya al juego, también irá al baile.

-No me mires así, sabes que no iré.-Le digo cuando empieza a a hacer su puchero.-Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de Oxford, Yale y Cambridge.-Ella asiente, sabe es muy importante para mi ser auto dependiente.

-Pues ni modo, a irnos para alistarnos. Bueno yo me alisto para el baile y ustedes para el juego.-Angela y yo le sonreímos, nos despedimos las tres con un beso en la mejilla y cada quien se va a su carro. Yo manejo un Audi A4, Alice maneja un Porshe y Angela un Jetta 2014.

Llego a mi casa al cuarto para las tres y al entrar me encuentro con la enorme sorpresa de que mi padre a vuelto, se nota muy feliz por el viaje. Así que cuando nos mando el mensaje de que vendría hasta dentro de una semana en realidad estaba camino hacia acá, me acerco corriendo a él y él me recibe en sus brazos. Siempre me he sentido más identificada con mi padre que con mi madre, no se porque. Pero siempre ha sido a si.

-Marco, deberías dejar que Bella se vaya a cambiar para que vaya al juego-Le dice mi mamá a mi papá y ahora entiendo porque me identifico más con mi papá, mi mamá siempre arruina los momentos mas especiales estando todos juntos. Mi papá suspira fuertemente y solo se separa lo justo para darme un beso en la frente, pero no se separa del todo.

-Rene, acabo de volver de un viaje muy largo y hace semanas que no veo a mi bebé. Déjame disfrutar aunque sea cinco minutos con ella, después se va a ir al juego-Le dice mientras me mira fijamente con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Yo le sonrió y me abrazo mas a él, puedo escuchar el bufido de mi madre, pero no dice nada. Se limita a dejarnos convivir por un rato.

Abrazados vamos a mi recamara y cuando llegamos yo me siento en la cama y él en el sofá, platicamos de cosas tribales como de que su nuevo libro hablara de un amor en el Medio Oriente y que esta inspirado en uno de los sirvientes que lo atendió mientras estuvo de viaje ahí, me contó que ahí los sirvientes van ahorrando todos sus salarios ahora poder viajar a visitar a su familia que casi cada tres meses es cuando se vuelven a ver. Estaba tan emociono cuando hablo de las festividades que vio y mas cuando visitó un baile, dice que ahí los vestidos son más extravagantes que aquí y que la moda va como que muy adelantada o que el se esta quedando muy atrás con eso. Me contó que lo único que no le gusto de estar haya fue la comida, le servían Cordero y no se que otras cosas de las cuales no puedo pronunciar el nombre, nos reímos por eso. Yo le conté cosas de la escuela, que mis exámenes estuvieron muy sencillos y que en dos semanas haré los exámenes para poder ganar la beca para alguna de las universidades, se siente muy orgulloso de mi, pero no podemos seguí hablando ya que mi madre entra a mi cuarto cuando ya casi son las cinco y saca a mi papá para que yo pueda cambiarme. Cuando ya me he puesto el uniforme de la porra me llega un mensaje de Angela.

"No te tardes"

Veo el reloj y veo que son las cinco en punto, salgo corriendo de mi cuarto y paso por el de mis padres les grito que llego tarde y que en la noche los veo, escucho un suerte y bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras, salgo de la casa azotando la puerta. Me subo a mi carro y arranco, mierda no me gusta llegar tarde a los eventos de la escuela, pero puedo respirar profundamente cuando llego. Apenas van llegando los jugadores del equipo Quileutes, veo a Jacob y el levanta la mano y me sonríe, le devuelvo el saludo y entro corriendo a la escuela. Me dirijo al salón en donde esta toda la porra, cuando entro todos empiezan con sus bromas ya que nunca voy. Les sonrió y después todos salimos al campo de fútbol, por lo visto el partido se retrasó gracias a los Quileutes, ya que nuestro equipo los mira mal. Busco a Edward con la mirada y lo noto mirando a Jacob con odio, Jacob lo mira de igual forma, pero sus miradas no duran mucho ya que dan la señal de que inicie el juego. Ambos equipos han presentado a sus porras.

...Y...B...W...M

El partido a finalizado y nuestro equipo ganó, todos gritan felices el nombre de Edward. Excepto Tanya que le está coqueteando a Jacob, Edward ve el gesto y se acerca a ellos, no escucho lo que dicen pero se que Tanya se burla de Edward, pero el se limita a sonreír y a seguir su camino, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta (los que vemos), lo seguimos con la mirada y podemos ver como bufa molesto, parece decepcionado. Niego con la cabeza, Tanya no se lo merece, yo me lo merezco. Alto Swan, quedaste que no volverías a pensar eso. Simplemente me quedo a ver como Edward desaparece por las puertas que dan a la escuela, mientras que todos los jugadores lo siguen junto a unos untos que representantes de Universidades.

...Y...B...W...M

"La literatura en su sentido más amplio, es cualquier trabajo escrito; aunque algunas definiciones incluyen textos hablados o can..."

Levanto la mirada de mi libro de Literatura cuando escucho que algo se estrella contra mi ventana, levanto la vista y me encuentro con Edward sosteniendo el cuaderno de marquilla.

"¿Vas al baile?"

Tomo el mío entre mis cosas y le contesto.

"no, estudio"

Su respuesta no tarda en llegar.

"Desearía que fueras"

E quedo en blanco, él me sonríe y toma su saco del traje. Me quedo viendo como se va sin hacer nada, salgo de mi estado de Shock cuando mi padre interrumpe en mi habitación cargando una enorme caja y sobre esta hay varias pequeñas. Yo le sonrió y él coloca las cajas sobre la cama.

-Tu mamá me dijo que no tenias vestido para ir al baile cuando estaba en El Cairo, pero se que no es porque no tuvieras vestido, el que no ibas al baile. Es porque no quieres ir.-Asiento y él me sonríe,-Pero vas a ir, no te compre estas cosas para nada-Le sonrió y niego con la cabeza.

-No quiero estar cerca de Tanya y de Edward esta noche, rompieron en el juego o eso creo. No quiero decepcionarme mas.

-Bella, si no vas. Nunca vas a averiguar si te decepcionaras o no, recuerda que de las decepciones se aprende, por favor nena ve al baile. Cuando estaba en El Cairo solo pensaba en volver para poder llevarte a tu primer baile, ya que a los demás tampoco quisiste ir.-Cuando se pone así es imposible decirle que no, por mi padre haría lo que fuera.

-Esta bien, pero no quiero que te quejes si me ves llorando o si me vez triste ¿Entendido?.-Levanto uno de mis dedos y lo pongo delante de su cara.

-Si señorita.- Dice y abre la caja grande y todas las demás, en la grande hay un vestido azul rey con un lazo en la cinta animal print, en las demás hay accesorios y en otra hay unos zapatos de tacón dorados, lo volteo a ver y me sonríe, me lanzo a sus brazos y le agradezco. Sonrió ahora mis adentros esta noche será estupenda.

...Y...B...W...M

La música a parado mientras avanzó por el salón siento la mirada de todos sobre mi y cuando los veo noto que tienen la boca abierta, nunca me han visto peinada mi vestida así, ni quiera me habían visto con otro peinado que no fuera trenza o cabellos suelto y ni que se diga del maquillaje o de los tacones, nunca de los jamases se imaginaron verme así. Sonrió tímidamente a mis conocidos que me miran con orgullo. Angela y Alice levantan sus pulgares yo les sonrió, y bajo la vista con la vuelvo a levantar me encuentro con el rostro de Edward unos cuantos pasos mas haya, veo que me sonríe con entusiasmo se empieza a acercar, pero es detenido por una mano, veo el vestido color Rosa de látex, le pone las manos en el pecho y se lo empieza a acariciar.

-¿Vamos a mi casa después del baile?-Le pregunta viéndome fijamente, por favor Edward di que no, no me hagas desilusionar. Edward le sonríe con arrogancia.

-Tanya, no seas tan puta, tu ya tienes a Jacob.-Le quita las manos y se acerca a mi, escucho como Tanya le grita una grosería pero ya no me importa que le grita, solo me importa que Edward esta caminando hacia mi y me mira como si fuera lo único que hay en el salón. Cuando llega a mi altura me sonrió con más alegría.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Me dice y me encojo de hombros

-Recibí una visita muy especial que me hizo ver todo como es.-Le digo u veo a todos los demás, ellos al percatarse de eso continúan con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara. Me limitó a reír y a bajar la vista, juego con mi cartera preguntándome que si lo que estoy haciendo esta bien o no, me decido por averiguarlo, saco la hoja de mi cuaderno que hace uno días arranque, lo volteo a ver y abro mi hoja. Él la mira con ternura y después saca algo de su saco, es una hoja. También la abre frente a mi, me quedo sin palabras.

"Te amo"

Se lee en su hoja, al igual que la mía. Todos se han vuelto a quedar en silencio, Edward se acerca y me toma de la cintura pide permiso para lo que viene a continuación, yo asiento y el une sus labios a los míos en un tierno beso. Me siento en las nubes como si no hubiera mejor sensación que besar a Edward. Esto es tan hermoso y es mi primer beso, no se si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal, pero se que estoy disfrutando mucho del momento, se que él también porque sonríe contra mis labios. Me separo de él cuando escucho todos los aplausos del salón, lo volteo a ver y me pongo roja, escondo mi cara en su pecho. Ponen la canción de You Belong With Me, y nos dejan pasar a la pista. Intento negarme pero Edward me toma con la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarme la pista, cuando estamos en el centro de esta me obliga a poner mis manos en sus hombros y él las coloca en mi cintura y empezamos a bailar lentamente. Le sonrió cuando vienen algunas partes de la canción, y me doy cuenta que esa es la canción de mi historia. Es la canción de lo nuestro, me acerco a su cuello y le planto un beso ahí, escucho su respiración entrecortada cuando termina la canción. Separo mi cabeza de él y miro a mi alrededor, Alice tiene una cámara entre sus manos y sonríe con complicidad, Angela esta llorando y Tanya esta haciendo un berrinche de película, pero no me importa ahora Tanya. Solo quiero vivir el momento sin importarme Tanya ni nadie mas. Solo hay que vivir el momento.

...Y...B...W...M

Dos meses después.

-¿Que departamento te ha gustado mas?-Me pregunta Edward mientras nos acostamos en su cama, yo le sonrió tiernamente y me encojo de hombros.

-Me gusta el que te guste a ti-Le digo y me recargo en su pecho, el coloca una almohada en su cabeza para que me pueda seguir mirando, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me gusta el segundo, el que es mas grande. Tres habitaciones, un estudio, azotea y muchas cosas mas-Me dice y me un beso en la coronilla.

-Ya entendí, te gusto el Pent-House-Le digo y empiezo a acariciar su pecho-Pero recuerda que solo hemos visto las fotos por internet. ¿Y para que algo tan grande? Solo somos dos.-Tengo miedo por su contestación.

-Hace dos meses que descubrí que eras tu con quien tuve que haber estado desde el inicio me di cuenta que no solo quería ser tu novio de universida. Quiero ser algo mas que eso, quiero ser el hombre con quien te despiertes todos los días, el que este a lado al amanecer.

-Estas alado de mi casa-Le digo interrumpiendolo.

-Cállate-Me dice y yo río.-Sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero ser tu amanecer y tu final,maulero serlo todo-¿Me esta pidiendo lo que creo que me esta pidiéndome? Se levanta de la cama y me lleva a mi con él, se arrodilla ante mi-Te amo, me di cuenta tarde pero te amo ¿Bella Swan te casarías con...

-Si-Digo rápidamente interrumpiendolo, el me sonríe y saca el anillo de su bolso trasero, sonrió por eso gesto. Me pone el anillo en el dedo índice, me besa la mano. Y no falta su comentario.

-¿Es demasiado pronto para pedir hijos?

-Contrólate, nos acabamos de comprometer y tengo 18 años, cuándo terminemos la universidad.-Me hace pucheros.

-Seré doctor, ya seré muy viejo para tener hijos-Me dice y se endereza.-En un año.-Niego con la cabeza.

-Cuando termine YO la universidad-Le digo y el asiente muy feliz.

Con su sonrisa me demuestra que el es mi futuro, y es lo que quiero.

"€'jnbihbjbuhvugvygvuvyvgyvygvygvygvyv

.

Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios, enserio son realmente importantes para mi, pueden dejar críticas sugerencias y sus dudas.

Besos y abrazos tipo Emmett


End file.
